Right Here
by Mareskiiii
Summary: TXG ONE SHOT.


A fiery passion burned through the room and the skin of the two teenage bodies pressed against the wall in the dim crowded living of god knows who during the party. Fast beating music pulsated through the house, bodies grinded in the center of the room, drinks were poured, and best of all, no parents were around to watch.

His hands fumbled down her sides and she dragged her small hands through his tussled hair. She couldn't get her hands to touch enough of him, and he was dying not being able to kiss enough of her. He had had a few drinks and his speak was the smallest bit slurred, but she was completely sober and taking in the loving of her boyfriend.

"Liz…" He sighed painfully into her neck as boner throbbed against her thigh.

Wait a minute… Liz?

"What?" She pulled back suddenly, terrified at the words slurred from his mouth. Did he really just call her the wrong name? No, no. It couldn't be. They'd been dating for five months now. There was no name he was confusing her name.

Except…

He's been hanging around Liz and canceling on her a lot more often now… No! No, stop it. He is not cheating on you. But… He is! Oh, god! He is! She'd been so naive. Her best friend had even warned her, he told her the guy was no good. She didn't listen though. She trusted the jerk off, sucking slobbery on her neck, confusing her name.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She should have listened. God, he was right! This guys a jerk. How could he? He told her he loved her! She could not believe the puzzle that suddenly clicked together in her head. She had pushed him away when he accused her boyfriend of being a cheater. Meanwhile he was right all along. She was just too thick headed to listen.

She shoved her boyfriend off her, but he barely noticed because he was drunk enough not to give a fuck. The tears burned in the back of her eyes, but they barely even made it to the other side because she didn't care. The whole time she'd been lying to herself anyway. She was in love with her best friend, not her jerk of an ex boyfriend. He was a scumbag. It was all clear now.

Her powerful legs pushed her out of the house and into the night. She ran the two blocks to his house, frantically ringing the doorbell, glad to see his car was the only in the driveway. She couldn't believe she had ever doubted him. He was right all along. God she was so stupid! The bad feeling caving in on her chest hurt like hell. She'd ruined a great friendship over some ass hole who was cheating on her with a whore the whole time. She knew she'd probably be kicking herself for it for a long time.

He answered the door in sleep pants and a wife beater, squinting in the porch light at her face. He was never mad at her for her judgments, how could he be? He knew she would soon learn and come back to him. He gave her the time to find out for herself though. She was old enough to go out without his protection.

"Gabriella?" His deep voice was full of sleep and some curiosity.

"God Troy, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't listen to you." The tears were silently rolling down her face as she stood on his doorstep at some mid hour of the night.

"Its all right, Gabi." He said pulling her to his chest as she cried.

"No! It's not all right! I was such a bitch to you! And you were right!" she pulled apart from him, stopping her frantic tears because she wasn't sad anymore. There was nothing to be sad about.

"I know." He said softly, staring at his socks. She grabbed his face, pulling it down to her level and crashing her lips onto his. This was how it was supposed to be, her and him. Not anyone else. The two kissed feverishly, tongues and lips mending into a firework show of love. The tension between them lifted as they kissed and everything felt all right suddenly.

"God, where have you been the last five months of my life." She moaned, mad she had missed out on kissing him for five months.

"I've always been right here." He said, picking her up and kicking the door closed behind them as he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**Just another one of my drabbles. Enjoy. I think its a little wierd this time? I dont know, i rushed through it because i didnt want it to disapear from my head. Please reveiw or check out my series, Not So Untouchable.!**


End file.
